User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Cumber (Dragon Ball Infinity)
Summary Cumber is a powerful Saiyan who was around since the very beginning of Dragon Ball Infinity. He fought the first Omni-Super Saiyan to a near draw, which was the origin behind the Super Saiyan Transformation. However, such a fierce fight managed to eventually tire the Legendary Saiyan, and caused him to be frozen in Ice on Earth, many Years before anyone else showed up. Now... He is back, after the Broly Event. And You'd best believe he is ready to have a bit of a warm-up.... Appearance Cunber is a very muscular man of towering height, similar to that of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shorter bang hanging over his face. Unlike most Saiyans with pitch-black irises, he has red-irises and visible pupils. The reason for his mask is because it is actually a dampener to his power created by a Scientist during the time of Dragon Ball Infinity who brought him back to attack the Saiyans who defeated his Master a long time ago. Personality He is a Saiyan who is usually all business, and no games whatsoever. He absolutely despises those who use their strength to overwhelm others just for the sheer fun of it, and only kills if absolutely neccessary . He respects those who have trained years to gain power, and the dedication to continue becoming stronger. He isn't necessarily evil, as he is relentless and outright savage when he fights other Saiyans. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Cumber Origin: Dragon Ball Infinity Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Far older than most Saiyans currently living despite his physique) Classification: The Greatest Saiyan in Existence , the Savage Saiyan Weight: N/A Height: 7'10 ft 'Tiering' Tier : 0''' l '''0 Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Boundless Level ( Was stated by Word of God that Broly, even as a Omni-Super Saiyan Blue 4 Evolution Ultra Instinct , even if he went back into training in the Room of Conceptualization for a Infinite^'s Worth of Days, and broke his limits a infinite^'s worth of times after leaving the Room of Conceptualizations every moment he was in there each time he broke his limit he would be a power-up akin to a 10-C becoming 1-A above his previous limit wouldn't even equal a mere unfathomable fraction of Cumber's Base strength. Called Broly in aforementioned state as a disgrace to the Original Omni-Super Saiyan , and knocked him out of the form with a backhand. Fought Omni-Super Saiyan Yamoshi on even terms and they drawed , who was above Broly after he trained in the Room of Conceptualization said number of days & broke his limits said amount of times with the level of increases per limitation , as a hypothetical Broly if he trained said amount of days & broke his limits said number of times , would be above a being bound by dimensions ) l Boundless Level (Revealed that he had access to transformations far more numerous than either Broly or Goku did combined , however he didn't feel he needed it at all against them.) Speed: Massively FTL + , possibly Immeasurable '''or '''Irrevelant (Effortlessly dodged Ultra Omni-Suepr Saiyan Blue 4 Ultra Instinct Broly's Attacks, and used afterimages to the point even Broly couldn't tell which one was the real Cumber. Stated he could have ended him before he react, something Broly didn't doubt due to the massive difference in speed) Lifting Strength: Class M ' (Should be far greater than Base Broly) 'Striking Strength: Boundless Level ( A mere fingerflick was enough to stalemate a punch from Ultra Omni-Super Saiyan Blue 4 Ultra Instinct Broly, and felt that even if him + the Z-Fighters fought together, it wouldn't even be enough to rival his finger.) Durability: Boundless Level (The pressure he sent towards Broly an Omni-Super Saiyan Blue 4 Ultra Instinct , while doing his equivalent of "blinking" was enough to nearly kill Broly just by trying to tank it. Cumber had to lower his ki pressure abysmally just to fight Broly as a Omni-Super Saiyan Blue 4 Evolution Ultra Instinct , otherwise it would have killed him. Created a barrier using his ki pressure that said transformation of Broly couldn't bypass no matter what he did... Even after he went into a Limit Broken State) Stamina: Likely Extremely High l Unknown l Unknown Range: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius (Is a combat master and extraordinary genius, even amongst the Saiyan race. Has shown to be able to master several advanced techniques even difficult for Gods of Destruction to utilize, such as Hakai and even Ultra Instinct.) Weaknesses:Generally very arrogant after his Calm State. Is quite feral in his Full-Power Super Saiyan state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base State l With Transformations Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts